


i will fight for you

by CLEO_wobber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Sugawara finds out where he stands on the team
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 43





	i will fight for you

Sugu as well as every player on the Karasuno volleyball team sat on the ground. Coach Ukai was explaining the starting line up.(The people who would be on the court) Suga crossed his legs, his silver hair in his face already knowing who was going to be the setter. Suga is supposedly the official setter. That was until this crazy first year Kageyama who had the prettiest sets. They were always very controlled. 

This is Suga's last year in High school. Hes been training so hard to be the setter for it to be taken away from him, by a first year. 

“Setter, let's go with Tobio.” Coach Ukai slapped his clip bored and smiled. “Alright guys let's finish cleaning up the gym, make sure the net gets taken down and get out of here you guys have a long few days of school and a game this weekend.”

Everyone stood up and started talking to each other. Kageyama and Hinata argued as they took the net down. Asahi and Noya grabbed the brooms and started cleaning the floor. Ennoshita and Tanka gather up scattered balls. Suga got up with the rest of them and kept his head down. He walked slower than the rest kind of lost to what to do. 

  
“Suga!” someone called then a slap on his back. “Where are you going, let them clean up, I just gave Ennoshita the key to lock up. We can go up and start to change.” Daichi shot him a smile and started to leave. Suga did the same. 

“Bye guys!” Suga shouted and waved leaving the gym. He walked up the stairs to the locker room and grabbed his school bag and slipped on his jacket and set his court shoes in his bag and left.

Suga left with Daichi and held back that he felt broken. Suga hadn’t noticed he was slowly starting to move closer to Daichi and even touched his arm before snapping back to reality. 

“Sorry.. Hey, I missed my turn!” 

“Yeah, I was going to say something but you were lost in your thoughts.” Daichi stopped at the convent store Coach Ukai worked at. “Are you going to be ok Sugawara?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Daichi set his hand on his neck and felt his sweat drip down it. He shook his head. “Nah its nothing, Have a goodnight.”

Suga nodded and watched him turn and walk down a different road. Suga trailed backwards and made it home. Of course his mom wasn't home. And he didn't really know why his dad wasn’t home either. Suga pulled out a house key and unlocked the door and walked in. He slipped off his shoes and set on some grey slippers. It was 9:30 every day when he walked through the door. Practice has been running late these days. But why? Why was Suga even going if all he was going to do was shout on the sidelines or even worse wait for Kageyama to get hurt or something so he could play. Suga set down his school bag and grabbed his knee pads and threw them into the laundry to get washed. He continued to stroll into the kitchen looking for something to eat, he soon gave up and just grabbed an apple and left to go sit in his room. Once he got there he took a bite of the apple and set it on his night stand. He plugged in his phone and slipped off his jacket and shirt to be replaced with another shirt, although this one was blue. He sat on his bed not bothering turning on the lights. He flicked off his slippers and pulled his whole body onto the bed. He sat there. Pondering his life.

“T-this sucks..” Suga felt his chest tight, his stomach in knots, his brain just jumbled with a mess of ideas. He felt his eyesight blur as tears streamed down his face. He reached over for his blanket and sobbed himself till he was painful exhausted and soon fell asleep. 

The thing with Sugawara is he's always trying to help others before himself. He always has a smile and is always making sure everyone is comfortable in their own body. But when no one's looking he turns around and often cries or frowns and just breaks down. 

Morning sun gleaned into Suga’s room as he stood up, his body hurt and exhausted as he crawled out of bed, he grabbed his phone and threw on jeans and his uniform for school. He grabbed a clean shirt and shorts walking out setting them in his gym bag. 

“Morning Koshi.” His mom called from the kitchen as she made eggs. “Come get some breakfast.”

Suga smiled walking to the kitchen, he passed by a mirror and saw his puffy eyes and red cheeks. _Oh crap i look like I've been crying…_ He walked into the kitchen with his head down and sat at the table so his back faced his mom. His mom walked over to set some sausage on his plate and knew something was off. 

“Dear, are you alright?” She saw his bangs in his face and started to push them back but at this point Suga lifted his head proud and with a smile. 

“Mhm! Let's get the day started with mom's best eggs and sausage.”

Suga’s mom was startled and nodded. She moved his hair away from his forehead and gave him a kiss and turned walking away. 

“I packed you two lunches, noticed you didn't get dinner so just have your second lunch before or after practice, don't want my son passing out on the court. Bye bye I have to get to work.” Then she disappeared out the door. 

Suga finished his breakfast and cleaned it, setting it in the sink. He grabbed his school bag and was off to school. 

  
  


“COME ON! Go DIG the ball Hinata, WITH YOUR HANDS!! Not your FACE!” Coach Ukai yelled at Hinata when Suga came into the gym at 3:20 after school for practice. Suga slid on his court shoes and walked by Asahi. 

“See Hinata is getting yelled at, how long have they been here for?” Suga asked, crossing his arms.

“They just started warming up some of Kageyama’s spikes. Coach Ukai wanted Hinata to work on some receives, but mostly just got yelled at. Wanna work on some of my spikes, like you set it up?” Asahi turned to look at Suga.

“Sure!” Suga smiled walking over to the other side of the court stretching and then grabbing a ball kart, which was full of volleyballs. Suga got into position and hit the ball with his palm to show he was going to throw it up in the air. Suga tossed it up, He set his dominant foot forward which was his right and pulled up his arms above his head. He loosed up his wrist and bent them, his hands almost cradling the ball before springing it back in the air, Suga watched as Asahi ran at 75% and jumped spiking the ball. Asahi turned and high fived Suga.

“Hey that was great Suga!” He spoke as he walked back to do it again. 

“Yeah… that did feel good.” He grabbed another ball and smiled, tossing it up again to do another set. 

Their practice mostly contained running and cardio till the last 45 minutes the team worked on what they needed, such as Hinata’s digs and Asahi’s jump serves. Suga panted out of air, setting another ball till Coach Ukai stopped them telling them to clean up. 

“Oi, Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, Asahi, Tsukki, and Ennoshita you guys stay you guys get one on one for a bit then you guys can head home. Everyone else I'll see you tomorrow for practice.” 

“Thanks coach.” Everyone yelled before exiting. 

Suga moved upstairs to grab his bag and walked out to see Daichi waiting for him. 

“You ok?” Daichi spoke unsure of what he was waiting for.

“Yeah. Practice just beat me a bit to death.” He walked down the steps. “You waited for me?”

“Yeah, My parents have a date night, wanna come to my house for dinner. I'm making some Chicken fried rice.”

Suga nodded and walked with him to his house. As they walked there in silence Suga felt a tight feeling in his chest again. _Why me? Why am I the one now behind the team?_ He saw Daichi’s house and smiled. 

“Hang on.” Daichi took a moment to grab his key and let Suga in. Suga smiled walking in. Suga smelled the house which smelled like Daichi. He walked in taking his shoes off. 

“Are your siblings here?”

“No, they are with my aunt because dad thought it would be best if i got a night alone.” He smiled, taking Suga to his kitchen, Suga pulled out a chair and sat down. Daichi started to make noodles and boiled some brown rice. Daichi looked at Suga who sat down with his head down. He pulled out a chair sitting by him. 

“You're hurt, aren't you?” Daichi tried meeting his eyes.

“It's not fair, but I know, my body knows, the whole team knows that Kageyama is already going to overthrow my setting abilities, even in his first year on the team.” Suga looked up, his eyes shiny, his face serious. “But i also know that he can take this team further than i ever will.”

“Suga, don't say that, you are just as good as him. You are far more experienced than him. He is just able to do a lot more with our decoy.”

-Decoy= Hinata is a middle blocker and can trick a lot of players by acting like his going to spike the ball but doesn't. 

“Daichi stop trying to hide it. You know that I'm not even half as good as him.”

Daichi stood up and moved to Suga and set his hand behind Suga's head and pulled him close, Suga head rested on Daichi’s stomach. Suga wrapped his arms around his waist, gripping onto Daichi’s shirt. Suga felt his tears come back. Daichi knew he needed this. _I know Suga… You're maybe not as good as Kageyama, and you're not in our starting lineup… but you have something that no one else has. You're experienced and passionate. You never give up and always have a smile on your face. But it's ok to cry._

“Suga?” He pulled back and knelt so he was looking up at Suga. Suga pulled his hands and covered his face. Daichi grabbed his wrist so he wouldn’t cover his face. “Don’t do that.” He smiled. “It's ok to cry, but it's not ok to feel like you're worthless. You are extremely experienced, and you love the game, that's what matters. You always smile but I know deep down you’re only doing it to please others. It's ok to be sad.” Daichi started to stand up, as he did so he gave a kiss onto Suga’s head. 

“Daichi…” 

Daichi looked down at Suga in the chair. “Yeah?”

“I-I think you burnt the rice…” Suga smiled but still had tears down his face. 

“Oh- SHIT!” He rushed over and saw the burned rice and face palmed. Daichi turned to Suga. “Want me to call in tofu or something?”

“Nah it's alright.” Suga got up and wiped his face with the back of his hand, his face felt hot. “It just feels like our little trio, With you and Asahi is splitting up. I feel like you two are getting ahead of me.”

“Nah, I think at this point Hinata has caught up to Asahi’s spikes and i'm getting too old for the game.”

“Oi shut up i'm older than you.” Suga walked over to Daichi and slid his hands around him and hugged him. Daichi smiled and wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes as they stood there. 

All of a sudden their speaker started to play romantic music, which Suga jumped when it started playing. Daichi turned and turned off the speaker and saw a young girl's head poke around the kitchen door holding a phone that was connected to the speaker. 

“HEY! Aren't you supposed to be with our Aunt!” Daichi's voice had a bit of venom in it. 

“Mom and dad said I could stay home or go with our Aunt, obviously I chose home...You and Suga are too cute.” She giggled a bit. 

“Get over here!” Daichi chased after his little sister as Suga chuckled up a storm watching them. 

_Yeah… I think I know why I enjoy volleyball, even if I'm not playing on the court with the team… I've somehow created my own little family that I know will be there if I need them._


End file.
